Surveillance cameras are widely disposed on many different kinds of locations such as factories, dormitories, stores, apartments, communities, hallways and some other remote locations. The surveillance camera is for monitoring and recording human behaviors or accidents so that it is favorable for maintaining social control, recognizing threats, and avoiding criminal activities.
Common surveillance cameras are classified as a wide-angle camera or a bullet camera. The wide-angle camera has a greater monitoring range so that it is directly installed on a wall or a ceiling by screws. However, the bullet camera has a smaller field of view so that it is unable to be directly screwed on the wall or the ceiling. Instead, the bullet camera needs to be fixedly installed on a bracket first, and the bracket can rotate relative to the wall, which allows the bullet camera to rotate relative to the wall so as to enlarge the monitoring range of the bullet camera. Moreover, conventional brackets are attached to the wall in fewer angle configurations so that it is unfavorable for adjusting to a desired angle of the conventional bracket.
Moreover, a process of installing the conventional bracket and that of adjusting the angle are too complex to be conveniently operated by a user.